


Coffee Shop Conversations

by roserosa



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, No Glee Club Square, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roserosa/pseuds/roserosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without glee club Finn and Kurt never really got the chance to hang out...until the summer of their graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fuckurt Tope Bingo 2.0. The prompt was no glee club.
> 
> I kind of just wrote this and I'm not even sure what it is? Any mistakes are my own as I self-betaed for speed.

Summer was supposed to be a time of freedom, of bliss, not of...this.

I stared across the counter at Finn Hudson and fought back the urge to grimace at him.

Let me backtrack a little here. My name is Kurt Hummel and I recently graduated from McKinley High. I think this is where I'm supposed to say 'go Titans' but I've never been that into sports. Football players on the other hand? Let's just say I have a soft spot there that's shaped exactly like Finn. From the moment he told Puck to leave me alone in Freshman year I'd nursed a huge crush on him but...it hadn't gone anywhere. At the beginning of my Senior year, I'd decided that I either needed to do something about it or get over him.

Seeing as we had absolutely nothing in common winning him over didn't exactly happen so I've sort of been avoiding him since. It was easier then you'd have thought and when I took the job at the Lima Bean I didn't really think I'd run into him. I just thought I could coast along until it was time for me to leave for college and that it would all be great.

Unfortunately, it looks as if Finn's current girlfriend has a penchant for coffee and here I was.

I forced my lips into a smile and zoned back in just as Finn seemed to finish frowning at the boards behind me.  
"Umm could I get one strawberry lemonade and an iced mocha," he listed off, finally turning to me looking pleased with himself.  
"That'll be $9," I chirped at him, hating myself for not deadpanning him. And the fact my heart kind of fluttered at the way his mouth just curled up on one side. Why did he have to be so god damn good looking?

I'd turned around to hand off his order as he spoke up again.  
"Hey, don't I know you?" He asked. I fought back the urge to pull my hat down over my face and just kept smiling.  
"We went to school together, Finn. We just didn't really talk," I reminded him. I watched him for a second, wondering if the horror would dawn on his face when he realized who he was. In my misguided attempt to win him over I may or may not have tried to post a letter from a secret admirer in his locker and his so-called friends on the football team may have caught. They'd made life hell for me for weeks after that and I'd heard some of the things they were saying to him too...

I was kind of certain that he wouldn't want to interact with me after that.

Finn's hand slammed down on the counter, making me jump as his smile grew into a grin.  
"Right! You're Kurt, right? We had some classes together. You lent me your notes once or twice when I was out sick,” he exclaimed. I blinked, I hadn't been sure that he would remember me for that. I'd only done that one or two times when we'd sat next to each other. We hadn't talked when we hadn't had to for class and well, I'd already forgotten some of my classmates in the same position.

"Yeah, that's me," I replied, my own smile becoming a little brighter as I tried to peek over his shoulder. The younger boy was still taller than me and probably always would be but I couldn't see any customers behind him. Not unless Rachel Berry had sneaked up behind him or something which....actually wouldn't surprise me. But I could see feel my ear drums so I guessed she wasn't around.  
"What are you doing working here? I thought you'd be in New York or somewhere else fancy by now," he commented, turning his body slightly as he leant against the counter next to me. I could see the barista behind me finishing off his drinks out of the corner of my eye and I realized then that I might not have to see Finn again after this. It wouldn't hurt, one last friendly conversation for the road.  
"I'm in town until mid-August. Thought I should probably earn some cash before I'm living beyond my means in New York," I answered. "What about you? Getting some time in with your girlfriend before you're both off?" I'd heard something about Finn getting a football scholarship somewhere, it seemed rude not to mention it. He was a jock, you kind of didn't expect him to get out of Lima for that reason but he was proving people wrong. It kind of made me happy to know that.

Finn looked over his shoulder at the red head he was sat with before he started laughing.  
"Dude, that's my cousin! She just wanted some coffee to go with the cake we baked," he replied, rolling his eyes as the girl looked up at him and raised her hand. She was pretty, her hair bright and her nose almost sharp but it suited her.   
"Well, she's pretty. You can't be surprised I thought something was going on," I said, turning to grab Finn's drinks and hand them to him.

He didn't move.

"I guess she is. I'm not quite her type, though, even if we weren't related. She's kind of into girls."

Now that did surprise me. Finn had never been horrible to me and I didn't think he was homophobic but I hadn't expected him to be so open about something like this. I blinked away my surprise and tried to smile again, wondering why Finn was still hanging around.  
"Well, I guess you'll meet plenty of girls in college," I replied. Finn hummed in response, sucking his bottom lip for a second. Not that I was looking...much.  
"Course. Got a summer to enjoy before then, though," he said. I nodded and kind of hoped that would be it. The conversation was getting a little...stifled.

Finn cleared his throat and then placed his drinks back down at the counter.  
"Are you going to be working here much?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow before I nodded.  
"Yeah but if you're hoping for a discount-"  
"No!" Finn interrupted, reaching up to rub at the back of his head nervously.  
"I'll be around all summer. I only got into Ohio State so it's not so far but I was wondering if you'd like to hang out a little?"

It was then that I kind of forgot about the rules of customer service and outright stared at him.  
"What?" I replied, my voice a little shriller than I'd have liked. I couldn't spend time with Finn, I needed to be preparing for New York. For finally meeting guys who would appreciate me and be able to actually get on stage. I didn't need to be getting distracted by cute straight jocks. Finn stared right back, tilting his head slightly as he smiled again.  
"You heard me. I always thought you were cool in school but we never really talked. If we're both going to be making a fresh start, then why not start at home?"

That...actually made sense.

I looked away from Finn, swallowing once again. Maybe it wouldn't be a good thing but maybe I'd regret it if I aid no. At least I'd be able to say that I was friends with my first love rather than just someone who idolized him from a distance. It could be good to have someone other than my Dad to come home and visit.

"Okay," I agreed.

Finn grinned at me and pulled a pen out of his pocket. He grabbed my hand from across the counter and scribbled something on my hand.

"Text me later, yeah?" He said as he scooped his drinks up and returned to his cousin as she stood back up.

I lifted my hand to wave as he exited the front door, turning back to my co-worker as she shot me a look.  
"What?" I asked. She shook her head and muttered something about teenagers flirting.


End file.
